


Take Me Back To The Start

by the_realduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drunk Driving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/pseuds/the_realduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought he had more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Back To The Start

**Author's Note:**

>  I was in an angsty mood.  Unbeta'd.  Originally posted on my tumblr.  Title taken from The Scientist by Coldplay.

 

  
  It wasn't supposed to end like this.

  That was the thought that kept running through Dean’s mind.  Things had just begun to look up for them.  They had finally started to wade through all of the shit that the last few years had thrown at them - the apocalypse, hell, purgatory, Castiel falling.  Life was beginning to look up.

  There had been small touches.  Dean stood closer than usual, and Cas lingered a little too long when he handed Dean his coffee.  Sam knew, of course he knew.  How could he not have noticed the long glances, the hidden smiles.

  Dean had been trying to go slow.  He was new to these feelings, and he hadn't wanted to overwhelm Cas, especially when the fallen angel had so much to learn about being human.

  There had been one kiss.  It was too short, but it had sent Dean’s heart pounding and had coloured Cas’ cheeks pink.  Dean had wanted to pull him closer and feel that pink against his lips, but he’d stopped himself.

  He had thought there would be more time.

  Cas had said that he was going out to get some food.  Dean had told him not to forget the pie.

  When the call came that night, neither Sam nor Dean had been expecting it.  The doctor said that he had gone quickly.  ”Dead on impact”, they had been told at the hospital.

  Dean had thought he had more time, but his time had been stolen by a drunk driver and an ignored stop sign.

  He had thought they had more time.


End file.
